sometime happines, sometime sadnes
by kyuevil puingPuing
Summary: kisah tentang choi kyuhyun anak angkat keluarga kaya raya di seoul yang mencintai kim eunhyuk anak dari orang biasa terinspirasi dari film khabi khusi khabi ghum.


main cast:

cho kyuhyun

lee hyukjae

lee donghae

choi siwon

kim kibum

jesica

yoona

.

.

" mengapa seorang ayah tidak bisa mengatakan pada anaknya betapa dia mencintainya? dia tidak pernah mampu memeluk dan berkata 'aku mencintaimu anakku' "

.

.

" dan ibu? dia akan terus mengulangi apakah anaknya mendengar atau tidak "

.

.

"tapi itu tidak berarti seorang ayah kurang mengasihi anaknya."

.

" tidak ada yang bisa memahami besar cinta seorang ibu untuk anaknya. karena tidak ada ukuran kasih sayang seorang ibu untuk anaknya, bila ini tidak ada jawaban maka ini adalah sebuah perasaan, anak ku kyuhyun adalah kehidupanku. "

.

apakah kamu tau? ibu slalu mengatakan bahwa suami adalah tuhan, tidak perduli apa yang dia katakan tidak peduli apa yang dia pikirkan dia selalu benar. kau membawa kyuhyun suatu hari dulu, kita memberinya banyak cinta, dia menjadi bagian dari keluarga kita ia menjadi hidupku. suatu hari dia meninggalkan rumah dan pergi, salahmu yang membiarkannya pergi, salahmu memisahkan seorang ibu dengan anaknya. keluarga kita hancur berkeping keping lalu bagaimana seorang suami menjadi tuhan?

tuhan tidak akan melakukan apapun yang salah bukan? suamiku hanya seorang suami bukan tuhan.

.

.

" apakah kamu tau hyung, kau sering bilang ketika aku masih kecil, umma itu menyayangimu lebih dari aku, aku tidak pernah menyukainya dan aku slalu marah setiap kau mengatakannya, tapi hari ini aku ingin memberi tahu bahwa itu benar. umma mencintaimu lebih dari aku, dia mencintaimu terlalu banyak dan selamanya akan mencintaimu. "

.

.

" kalo ingin menjadi orang dalam hidup kalo ingin menghasilkan sesuatu kalo ingin menang slalu ikuti kata hati, dan bila tidak ada jawaban tutup matamu sebut nama ibu sebut nama ayah, dan lihatlah semua kesulitan akan menjadi mudah dan kau yang akan menang hanya kau, kau akan mengingat ini bukan donghae? "

.

.

" ada satu ikatan yang lebih dari seorang teman, ikatan yang tidak punya nama ikatan yang sulit untuk di mengerti tidak sakit kan? ikatan yang hanya kau dan aku yang tau, tidak menusukkan? ikatan itu di sebut ikatan hati."

.

.

"dalam sekejap aku jadi anak mu, dan dalam sekejap aku jadi orang asing bagimu, apa sudah tidak ada tempat untukku di hatimu."

.

.

kegembiraan seorang anak berasal dari gelak tawa kedua orang tuanya, aku berjanji padamu umma aku akan mengembalikan senyuman itu kembali di wajahmu.

.

.

Bila kalian bertanya apa maksud dari tulisan di atas, itu adalah sebuah dialog dari cerita yang akan aku ceritakan,

cerita akan ego seorang anak dan juga ayahnya, cerita akan kasih sayang seorang ibu pada anaknya meskipun anak tersebut bukan anak kandungnya, cerita akan pengabdian seorang istri pada suaminya dan juga cerita akan pengorbanan seorang adik demi menyatukan kembali keluarganya, baiklah aku akan menceritakannya, cerita yang di awali di sebuah asrama elit di kota LA di mana seorang namja tampan tengah bersiap untuk melemparkan bola basket di tangannya ke dalam ring di depannya.

"donghae.. donghae.." teriak seluruh siswa dan siswi yang tengah menyaksikan permainan antar asrama tersebut,

donghae namja tampan tersebut tengah gugup dengan peluh membasahi tubuhnya.

_kalo ingin menjadi orang dalam hidup kalo ingi menghasilkan sesuatu, kalo ingin menang slalu ikuti kata hati._

_dan bila tidak ada jawaban tutup matamu sebut nama ibu sebut nama ayah dan lihatlah semua kesulitan akan jadi mudah dan kau akan menang hanya kau_

sebuah kalimat yang di ucapan kyuhyun hyung donghae teringat di kepalanya, donghae menutup matanya sebentar dan melemparkan bola tersebut ke arah ring di depannya, dan tanpa di duga bolapun masuk semua yang menyaksikan hal itu sontak bersorak dan berlari menghampiri donghae dan memeluknya erat.

.

.

_aku menang, aku menang sudah ku buktikan kalo aku bisa. hai appa aku melihatmu di cne kau tampannn sekali_

_sekarang aku tau dari mana aku mendapat ketampanan ku. bagai manapun semester akhirku sudah selesai aku memutuskan untuk pulang ke korea_

_tapi sebelum itu aku ingin menemui pacar pacarkku di incheong._

_._

_whit love_

_donghae_

donghae menutup laptop miliknya dan segera membereskan barang barang miliknya ke dalam tas. donghae mengambil sebuah foto yang berisikan seorang namja tampan berambut agak ikat tengah memeluk sayang namja gendut berumur 12 tahun di sebelahnya, donghae tersenyum melihat foto tersebut dan memasukannya ke dalam tas ransel miliknya.

"oh iya donghae ah kau bilang ingin bertemu pacarmu, pacarmu yang mana? ah maksudku pacarmu yang di incheong" tanya seorang namja berambut hitam yang merupakan teman sekamar donghae.

"nenek nenekku" jawab donghae dengan senyuman khas miliknya.

.

.

.

seorang yeoja paruh baya tengah berdiri menatap sebuah foto di hadapannya, tangannya terjulur dan membelai wajah dalam foto tersebut, foto yang sama dengan milik donghae.

"kau menangis melihat foto itu" sebuah suara mengintrufeksi kegiatan yeoja paruh baya tersebut dan berbalik menatap yeoja yang lebih muda 3 tahun darinya tersebut.

"ani, aku tidak menangis" elak yeoja paruh baya tersebut dan duduk di sebelah yeoja cantik berambut hitam sebahu tersebut

"ne, mana mungkin kau menangis, ada satu yang benar kau merasa masih muda" jawab yeoja cantik berambut hitam tersebut

"sudahlah jangan bicara seperti itu pdakau tiffany ah" ucap yeoja paruh baya bernama jesica tersebut pada tiffany sodaranya.

"ada apa sica ah"

"belakangan ini aku sangat rindu pada kyuhyun cucu ku" wajah jesica langsung berubah sedih saat menyebut nama kyuhyun cucu nya.

"aku juga sangat rindu padanya" tutur tiffany

"tapi belakangan ini aku merasa sangat resah" ucap jesica membuat tiffany bingung dan memandang wajah jesica yang tengah tertunduk lesu

"waeyo?" tanya tiffany penasaran

"dengar kita menjalani hidup sudah lama"

"jangan bilang begitu umur kita masih panjang" ucap tiffany memotong kalimat jesica

"tapi aku sudah semakin dekat dengan tuhan, aku harus bilang apa? aku merasa aku tidak bisa mengurus keluargaku, aku tidak bisa membawa cucuku kembali aku harus bilang apa" ujar jesica panjang lebar dengan mata berkaca kaca, tiffany sedih mendengar hal tersebut tapi dia segera kembali merubah ekspresi wajahnya.

"sudahlah jangan mencemaskan hal itu, kau tidak akan bertemu dengan tuhan" ucap tiffany yang menghasilkan kerutan di kening jesica

"waeyo"

"tuhan tidak akan menemui orang di neraka" jawab tiffany dan tersenyum tidak berdosa pada jesicaawaban tiffany

"anyeong nenek sayang" sapa seorang namja menghentikan keributan kecil tiffany dan juga jesica, keduanya menatap sosok namja tampan yang ternyata adalah donghae yang tengah merentangkan tangannya, tiffany berjalan mengahmpiri donghae dan memeluknya.

'annyeong nek" sapa donghae di sela sela pelukannya

"aigoo... kau sudah besar dan kau jadi namja yang tampan" puji tiffany yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya dengan donghae

"kau juga tambah cantik" puji donghae balik

"tentu saja semua orang juga bilang begitu" ucap tiffany percaya diri dan tersenyum bersama donghae.

"donghae ah' panggil jessica

"cepat temui dia" suruh tiffany, donghae berjalan menghampiri jessica dan memeluknya

"kau semakin kurus saja" ucap jessica dan mengelus pipi donghae

"yah semua orang itu tidak bisa terus sehat seperti aku" sambung tiffany yang sudah duduk di sbelah kiri donghae

"sudah diam kau' jessica kembali memeluk dongahe dan mulai terisak membuat donghae bingung.

"kenapa" tanya donghae dan memalingkan wajahnya pada tiffanya meminta penjelasan

"dia menangis itu bagus, kalo dia tidak menangis aku jadi takut' jawab tiffanya asal

"dia menggodaku terus" adu jessica pada donghae yang tersenyum dan memeluk kedua nenek tercintanya tersebut.

"sudahlah jangan saling menggoda terus"

.

.

.

malam ini entah kenapa jessica tidak bisa berhenti menangis dan membuat tiffany menjadi khawatir dengan yeoja di hadapannya tersebut.

"sudahlah sica, kau jangan menangis terus bagaimana kalo donghae melihat? dia akan bertanya dan kita tidak punya jawaban atas pertanyaannya" ucap tiffany mencoba menenangkan, jessica masih terus menangis dan menatap wajah tiffany dengan air mata yang membasahi wajahnya.

"entahlah fany ah, saat aku melihat donghae aku jadi ingat pada kyuhyun hiks.. apa sebaiknya kita ceritakan saja semua pada donghae?" tiffany sedikit kaget mendengar ucapan jessica, kalo boleh tiffany juga ingin menceritakannya tapi dia tidak bisa.

"mau cerita apa dan mulai dari mana? siwon melarang kita menceritakannya, lagi pula donghae tidak ada di sini saat kyuhyun pergi dan dia juga tidak tau kalo kyuhyun bukan anak kandung siwon dan kimbum" jawab tiffany panjang lebar, tanpa tiffany dan jesica tau sedari tadi donghae mendengarkan percakapan keduanya,wajah donghae terlihat sangat schok.

.

.

saat ini tiffany jesica dan juga donghae tengah duduk bertiga, donghae meminta jessica untuk menceritakan apa yang sudah terjadi selama dia tidak ada.

" kyuhyun baru berumur 2 tahun saat siwon mengajaknya ke rumah, langkahnya yang kecil memiliki tempat di hati kami." jessica memulai ceritanya dan mengingat semua kejadian bertahun tahun yang lalu.

donghae terlihat serius mendengar cerita jessica dan hanya diam begitu juga dengan tiffany.

" siwon mendapatkan keinginannya, saat umur kyuhyun 8 tahun tanpa sengaja dia tahu kalo dia bukan anak kandung kimbum dan juga siwon, siwon berjanji apapun yang akan terjadi kyuhyun tetap anaknya, anak sulung dari keluarga siwon, tapi kenyataan itu terungkap saat hari raya, hari raya terakhir kami bersama kyuhyun"

..

..

..

tbc

mohon riviewwwww...

chapter depan flashback mengenai kehidupan kyuhyun.


End file.
